His Final Stage
by liisous
Summary: Set during 1x20 - 1x21
1. I'm Not Ready To Die

Hi fellow LOSTies! I thank each of you who've commented on my one shots "I'm Not Ready To Die", "There Is No Easy Way To Say This" and "You're To Blame" but I've decided to delete them and put them all in a short 'multi' chapter story. I feel like there's even more potential to get out of them this way.

I really hope you'll like it!

**Warning: Character death. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, its characters or any of the plot line._

* * *

**PART 1 - I'm Not Ready To Die**

Boone had fallen in and out of concious every minute for the past few hours and was finally coming together when he heard a horrible sound. It sounded like metal met metal in a way that metal shouldn't be met in.

The next second, he felt his leg lie between the two pieces of metal, and he saw Jack holding the handle, apparantly ready to pull it down on his leg any second. Why? He didn't really know.

"Wait." Boone managed to choke out. Jack turned his head around to look at Boone. "Wait." He said again, why on earth wsa he going to pull that shit down on his leg?

"I have to." Jack said, his breathe was fast and out of order. "If I don't.."

"I'm all messed up inside." An almost unbearable pain coursed through his body. "You know it." It even became harder to breathe, to talk.

"This is our best chance."

"There is no chance." Boone said, looking around him. Some of the things coming from his mouth was impossible to hear, and Jack had to listen carefully to understand. "Really, I mean.. look where we are."

"I'm not going to let you give up." Jack shook his head, he had never been good with patients who died under his care. He felt like he failed them, by not being able to make them better, to save them. And Boone wasn't an exception.

"I know you made a promise. I'm letting you off the hook. Let me go, Jack." Boone's breaths were getting raspy, making his words come out slow and sloppy.

Jack fell down on his knees beside Boone, staring in front of him. Tears welled in his eyes, making his sight slightly blrry. This was not how this was suppose to go. Boone was suppose to be okay.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Boone says. Even if this wasn't what he had hoped for when he climbed into that plane, hoping to get them all rescued, and even if he wasn't ready to die, he had accepted that he was in fact going to. Even if they did amputate his leg, like Jack was going to, he wouldn't survive. His insides were ruined, beyond saving. There was no miracles left for him, his was used when he survived the crash.

In his last moments, which he knew had come, Boone reflected on his life. There wasn't really anything he had done in his life that he regretted. He had experienced a lot of things. He had a business of his own and was a successful, wealthy man. He could do whatever he wanted. But one thing he would have wanted to experience, which he hadn't, and wouldn't be able to, was to have a family someday. He wanted a life to share with someone, and he wanted a little daughter.

Pain coursed through his body suddenly, giving Boone a sign that his body was shutting down. There was one thing he wanted to do before he died. She had to know. Boone took one final look at Jack, holding his gaze..

"Tell Shannon.." Pause. He took a deep breath and tried again, "Tell Shannon.. Tell.."

Silence. Tears escaped Jack's eyes and rolled down on his cheeks. He reached forward, putting his hands over Boone's eyes, closing them. He silently prayed for Boone to rest in peace, he deserved that.

Jack sat there for a moment, before pulling himself together and walked away from the caves. It had been more than enough for one night, he would deal with the rest later.

* * *

**Thoughts?** _Be kind & review :)_


	2. There Is No Easy Way

I want to thank each of you who've commented on my one shots "I'm Not Ready To Die", "There Is No Easy Way To Say This" and "You're To Blame" once again, but I've decided to delete them and put them all in a short 'multi' chapter story. I feel like there's even more potential to get out of them this way.

**This is an alternative scene! **I really hope you'll like it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, its characters or any of the plot line._

* * *

**PART 2 - There Is No Easy Way**

_A blank expression  
Covering your face  
I'm looking for directions  
For out of this place_

Everyone on the beach stood around Claire, looking at the new born baby in her arms. It had been a long, tough night, with the loss of one person and the gain of another. Only God knows why they of all people deserved this, and why he chose to take a man life and give birth to another on the same damn night. This island was said to be an island of miracles, but what is so miraculous about death?

When Jack became aware of Shannon and Sayid's arrival, he knew instantly what he had to do.

He left the crowd and walked towards them, head hung low.

"Hey." The couple said in unison, Shannon giggled a little, joyous of her and Sayid's previous night. It was as if nothing could destroy her mood right now.

"I need to talk to you." Jack said, his voice cracking. He had barely slept anything that night, exhausted by the events.

"What's wrong?" Sayid asked. He held Shannon's hand in his, which made it obvious as to how protective he was of Shannon already. But that was good, she needs that. Especially now.

"It's Boone."

"What has he done this time?" Shannon broodily asked as a sigh escaped her lips. Usually it was her who was the one with troubles, but on this island, Boone always wanted to help and be where everything happened. Of course he would do something wrong and piss someone off sometime.

"There's no easy way to say this. I'm sorry." You could tell by the look in Jack's eyes that something was terribly wrong and in Shannon's eyes that she had fully understood what was going on.

"No. No. No." She stumbled backwards, her hand hung loose in Sayid's hold. Tears threatened to spill over in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. "No. No. No." She said again.

She felt the air in her lungs slowly be taken away and her mind drifting away. She could hear the faint "I'm sorry" and "When did this happen?" beside her, but her mind wasn't there to register anything.

After a moment of silence, she numbly asked where Boone was.

"The Caves."

Caves. She let go of Sayid's hand and turned around, facing the jungle. And then she ran. She ignored the yells of Sayid to wait and just ran.

She needed to see him. She needed to see Boone, one last time.

* * *

**Thoughts? **_Be kind & review :)  
_


	3. You're To Blame

I want to thank each of you who've commented on my one shots "I'm Not Ready To Die", "There Is No Easy Way To Say This" and "You're To Blame" once again, but I've decided to delete them and put them all in a short 'multi' chapter story. I feel like there's even more potential to get out of them this way.

I really hope you'll like it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, its characters or any of the plot line._

* * *

**PART 3 - You're To Blame**

_A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all_

Looke fell to the ground with a loud thump, sand swirling around him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Shannon hovering over him, anger glistening in her eyes.

"This is your fault!" She screams, "It's all your fault!"

He doesn't try to push her away, because he knows, and he blames himself too.

"Why did you let him go up there?" Shannon asks, "You knew it wasn't safe! Why did you let him?"

Locke doesn't answer. He don't know what to say, no answer will be good enough for her. No answer will satisfy what she wants to hear, and most painfully, no answer will bring Boone back. It's already too late.

"He was all I had left, and you killed him!" Tears escapes her eyes and fall down on Locke's face. She hear Sayid call for her in the background, but she doesn't listen.

Locke's eyes are closed when she finally manage to look at him through the tears again. "You're the one to blame for my brothers death and I hope you get everything you deserves." She spit, hate dripping in her voice. She slowly stands up with one leg on each side of him, "I wish it was you in that place. I wish it was you who died instead of Boone."

And right there, Locke wished it too. Shannon isn't the only one who lost him, Locke lost the best friend he had on the island. And it was his fault he was dead.

Shannon let out a few shaky breaths as she turn around and walks away. From that moment, she hope to never see or speak to him again. It's his fault Boone's dead and she want nothing to do with Locke, ever again. He'll always be the blame.

* * *

**Thoughts? **_Be kind & review :)_


End file.
